Violinists (and especially violists) can incur injury and pain to their upper back and neck regions due to the common methods of supporting the instrument using the chin and shoulder. Typically, the left shoulder is elevated to support the body of the instrument and can be held in this elevated position for extended periods of time. For example, when a musical piece is technically difficult, a musician may generate substantial movement of the upper shoulder positions while performing. Providing consistent support for the instrument under such conditions, the musician often must apply excessive pressure between the chin and shoulder to pin the instrument in place. As a result, many musicians incur significant expense on chiropractic care and physical therapy to provide relief from discomforts involving the spine, nerves and muscles of the neck, shoulder and upper back. In addition to the ergonomics of instrument support, many musicians must cease supporting and performing their instrument from time to time to allow their chin to be moved during singing. What is needed in the art is a neck strap for a violin or viola that provides both an ergonomically improved support for the instrument during performing yet does not involve the use of the shoulders, neck and head. Such a strap would also allow a musician to play the instrument and sing simultaneously, if so desired.
Existing straps for acoustic violins generally cannot provide simultaneous instrument support and allow maximum freedom of movement. One type of strap employs a belt of fabric placed around the neck and under the arm, like a standard guitar strap. This type strap is often secured to the instrument by threading it under the tailpiece of the violin, which sets the weight of the instrument on the tail piece and end pin. This type of design is not a structurally sound configuration for a violin.
What is needed in the art is a harness attached to the instrument that protects it from scratching or structural damage. Such a harness can be connected to a neck strap so that the novel harness system would form a complete system for supporting the instrument during all performances. Such a harness system does not pass under the musician's arm, nor would it bolt into the instrument, nor require any modification to the instrument.
This novel harness system should further be lightweight, strong, comfortable, aesthetically simple and beautiful. The harness system should also be as small as possible and collapsible to fit in a standard instrument case. The harness system should also attach quickly and securely to the instrument while not affecting the acoustics of the instrument and not requiring any physical modification to the instrument. Finally, the harness system should be adjustable and be available to musicians at an affordable price. In one embodiment, the harness system comes in two basic sizes, one for violin and a slightly larger size for viola.